This invention relates generally to hair dryers; and more specifically it concerns low noise output, i.e. "quiet" hair dryers.
It is a well known fact that hair dryers that employ motor driven air blowers are quite noisy, which circumstance is correspondingly disturbing to users. Also, such appliances are bulky and not desirably or sufficiently compact so as to be easily carried in purses or handbags. There is need for improvements in hair dryer construction that will overcome these and other problems and difficulties.